


Cloudy Star Dress

by Ulta_MementoMori



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulta_MementoMori/pseuds/Ulta_MementoMori
Summary: I’ve been reading some of Corvidkohais fanfics and one in particular got my creative juices flowing, so I had to draw some~
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Cloudy Star Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvidkohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/gifts).



A simple piece of gift art of cloud in his pink and gold, star embossed dress~


End file.
